


telephone booth stranger

by endzone



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin is Whipped, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Kissing Booths, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endzone/pseuds/endzone
Summary: Sicheng's stuck inside a telephone booth under the heavy rain. He meets a stranger seeking refuge in the telephone booth.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 82





	telephone booth stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what a oneshot means but I'm calling this a oneshot skskksksksks. 
> 
> TW// There's a scene where a mild panic attack happens.
> 
> If that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read.
> 
> But anyways, enjoy. :)

Sicheng couldn't imagine his day to get any worse. He procrastinated for a whole week and he had to cram his three thousand-word essay (that was due today) last night, resulting him to sleep through his alarm and ended up being late for his 10am class, where the professor decided to give a surprise quiz. You can safely assume that Sicheng didn't do well on that. 

When his economics class came around, the class that had required him to write the essay, he found out that he doesn't have his essay in his bag. He remembered vividly that the stack of paper was lying on his desk in his apartment and he never wanted to squeeze his own balls to punish himself more than ever.

He talked to his professor and he trusted that Sicheng was telling the truth, judging by the dark circles under the student's eyes, but unfortunately he will have to deduct some points because apparently _deadlines are deadlines._ So the whole ordeal made Sicheng's night of redbull and coffee very useless, he might as well have just written the essay this morning. 

To top it all off, as Sicheng was walking to the nearest bus stop, rain started to pour. Along with his essay, he also left his umbrella back at his apartment. That's how he found himself inside a telephone booth in the middle of a street, seeking shelter from the harsh rain. His clothes were damp and his wet hair was sticking to his forehead. 

He waited for the rain to stop but it seemed like it only grew stronger and stronger. The only thing that he could hear was the pattering on the roof and the rush of the water outside. 

He couldn't see anything through the glass of the phone booth because of the water making everything blurry outside. So when the door of the booth opened, he was startled.

"Do you mind if I shared this phone booth with you?" The stranger yelled through the sound of rain. 

As a matter of fact, Sicheng _did_ mind. He was already having a crappy day and he didn't want to spend who knows how long with a stranger in a cramped telephone booth. But he wasn't cruel, so he replied, "No it's okay." 

The stranger closed his umbrella and hurriedly entered the booth, closing the door behind him. Sicheng couldn't blame the stranger for seeking shelter, he was pretty sure that even if he had the biggest umbrella in the world, he would still end up wet with how strong the rain is raging outside. 

The telephone booth was _small_ and the space left between him and the stanger is even _smaller_. Just an inch or two. Sicheng could practically smell the expensive perfume that the other was wearing and he would be lying if he said that he didn't like the scent.

The stranger set his umbrella against the telephone and secured his bag behind him. When he was able to settle down, he took the hood off his head and smiled at Sicheng. "Thanks."

He was gorgeous and Sicheng hated to admit it. He looked about his age. His dark hair fell over his eyes but his eyes still perfectly reflected all the lights from outside, his nose was tall, and his plump lips were as pink as Winnie the Pooh's best friend, Piglet. He hated that he didn't mind being stuck in a cramped telephone booth with a gorgeous stranger anymore. He gave him a tight-lipped smile and looked away, "It's fine."

They fell in silence and Sicheng busied himself by counting the blurred headlights of passing cars through the window panes. Seventeen cars later, the stranger spoke up and tried to start small talk, "Great day today, isn't it?"

Sicheng painfully stopped himself from groaning and rolling his eyes. After everything he went through today, he didn't want to hear about how great the day went for another person. 

“Not really but I'm glad that one of us is having a great day.” Sicheng said bitterly and he caught himself offguard. He wasn't usually this bitter towards strangers but the momentum of his bad day lead him to that. 

He faced the stranger for a second and he regretted it, he was looking at him intently and it sent shivers down his spine. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so mean."

“No, it's fine. We all have our bad days. I'm sorry for making shitty small talk." 

Sicheng chuckled at that and it made the stranger smile, showing off deep dimples on each of his cheeks. “It's okay.”

“I really was just making small talk though, I'm not having a great day. My day has been pretty uninteresting…until now.” The stranger looked out the window and observed the water flowing down the glass window. "It hasn't rained this strong in a long while, huh?" 

“Yeah.” Sicheng didn't know what else to say. 

“You know, my grandma always said that rain brings us good things.” He looked at Sicheng again. "Hey, the day hasn't ended yet, maybe good things will still come your way."

"Hopefully." He gave him a small smile. Sicheng usually hated getting false hope from his friends, let alone from a stranger. But something in him was saying to believe the boy in front of him. To believe that good things will come his way.

“Do you go to SMU?” The stranger pointed at a pin on Sicheng's bag. 

“Yeah, I'm a freshman there.”

“Oh, so we're the same age!” The stranger beamed at him and suddenly asked, "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, my parents told me not to share my name with strangers I meet in telephone booths." Sicheng teased. 

“Strangers you meet in telephone booths specifically?”

“Mhmm.”

“Damn, that sucks.” Dimples(Sicheng decided to call him that in his head) shook his head, feigning regret. “So if I meet you again _not_ in a telephone booth-”

“I'll tell you my name, yes.” Sicheng nodded and grinned. 

“Okay, stranger." Dimples chuckled and Sicheng felt something in his stomach. 

They fell silent again, but not as awkward as before. They comfortably stood there in silence waiting for the rain to stop and when the sound of the pattering became evidently weaker, Dimples spoke up again, "The rain is getting weaker."

“It is.”

"I think I can go now."

“Oh, okay.”

“Can I walk you somewhere?”

“Oh. No, it's okay!” Sicheng waved his hands in front of him. 

“Come on, it's the least I could do for letting me share this cozy booth with you.” The stranger looked at him in the eyes, indicating that he was sincere. 

“Fine. I need to go to the bus stop a few blocks from here.”

“Great, I'm heading that way too.”

Dimples walked out first, opening the umbrella over his head and Sicheng followed after. The rain had weakened to a drizzle and he can hear the faint pattering on the black material of the umbrella.

Their walk to the bus stop was surprisingly fast, or maybe Sicheng was just enjoying conversing with the stranger so much. They just talked about stupid things like how the sea is salty because whales ejaculate tons of sperm but most of it go to the ocean and how baby kangaroos are called joeys but it would be much cooler if they called them jeffreys. 

When Sicheng entered the safety of the bus stop's roof, he turned around and smiled genuinely at the friendly stranger. “So I guess this is me. Thank you.”

“And thank you... What was your name again?”

“Nice try.” Sicheng rolled his eyes. 

“Hey, At least I tried." Dimples shrugged. "Are you really not going to give me your name?"

“Nope, I'm not.”

“Ugh, fine. I'll find you in school.”

“If you can.” Sicheng said and it was Dimples' turn to roll his eyes. 

“See you, stranger.”

“Take care, stranger.”

—

The next time they meet wasn't at school. It was at the movie theater, a month later. Ten's birthday was coming up and the only day that they could spend time together was today. They were pretty busy with their school works and it was sort of a miracle that they found an empty slot in their busy schedules. 

They rock-paper-scissored to decide who would buy the tickets and Ten lost. Kun and Sicheng rock-paper-scissored again and the older cheered when he won. Ten immediately went up the ticket booth, Kun waved at them as he settled near the cinema's doors, and Sicheng made his way across the hall to the snack booth. 

He was looking at the menu above-head and started thinking about what his friends would like to eat. He wasn't much of a fan of eating popcorn while watching a movie because chewing popcorn made so much noise that sometimes he couldn't hear the conversations that the characters are having, so he opted for soft food, like a hotdog. He decided that he'll just buy Kun and Ten different flavored popcorns.

“Uhmmm... One hotdog, two large popcorns, two cokes and a sprite, please.” He was still looking at the menu above him, going through the flavors. 

“Oh. Hi, stranger.” The voice startled Sicheng. It wasn't quite a voice that he _knew_ but it was definitely a familiar one. He looked at the cashier in front of him and it was him, the stranger on the telephone booth, Dimples.

If Sicheng was being honest, he did think about him a few times for the past month, even wishing that he would bump into him somewhere in school, but to no avail. But he was here now in front of him, showing off his goddamn dimples. 

"Oh," Sicheng couldn't help but to smile. "Hi."

“What would be the flavors of the popcorn?"

"Barbecue and cheese, please."

Dimples left Sicheng at the other side of the counter and started to prepare his orders. Sicheng just observed him, he was wearing a maroon vest over a white button-down shirt and a black bow tie to top it all off. 

He placed the snacks in front of Sicheng and the latter placed a few bills on the counter top. Dimples took the money, pressed a few buttons on the cash register, and handed the change to Sicheng. 

Sicheng struggled to grab the snacks off the counter, causing the cashier to chuckle. Sicheng didn't leave yet though, he stood there holding the snacks, looking at the stranger, and waiting for something. He doesn't know what or why. 

“Well, stranger,” Dimples shrugged. "We met again and not in a telephone booth." 

“And I care because?”

“Oh, come on, just tell me your name.”

Sicheng chuckled and was about to answer but suddenly two hands grabbed his shoulders and forced him to the direction of the cinemas. "Oh for fuck's sake, stop flirting with the cashier and let's go! We're already three minutes late, we need to hurry! Pennywise isn't going to defeat himself." 

“B-but,” He looked back at the stranger in the snack booth, looking appalled. Very much looking like a puppy that was deprived of a treat.

They reached Kun in no time and they practically ran to get good seats. He gave them their snacks and Kun pouted.

“Aww. You should've bought caramel flavored popcorn.”

Sicheng narrowed his eyes. “Then you should've lost the rock-paper-scissors and bought them yourself.”

When the movie ended, Sicheng held himself back from running back towards the snack booth, so he calmed himself down and walked at Ten and Kun's pace. They were discussing about how the movie didn't deserve to be in the horror genre and that the first movie was scarier. Sicheng had his own sentiments about the movie too but he didn't want to join the conversation at the moment. 

When they got out of the cinema, Sicheng looked at the snack booth and basically deflated. A girl replaced the spot where Dimples was standing in before. His shift must've ended and went home or something. 

He was disappointed, true. But today was supposed to be his bestfriend's birthday celebration, so he brushed his disappointment off and hoped that he'll meet Dimples again someday. 

—

University week rolled around in SMU and for Sicheng, it was a whole week of doing nothing and snoring in empty classrooms.

His plans of doing nothing were immediately ruined when his classmate, Taeyong, called him.

“What do you want?”

“Can you please come to my booth?”

“Eww, no.” Sicheng _knew_ that Taeyong's booth was a kissing booth and he was having none of that. 

“I'm not asking you for a kiss, dumbass. I have an emergency and I need somebody to look after the booth for me.”

“Let me repeat myself, ‘eww, no.’”

“Oh, come on, Sicheng. Pleaaaseee, I'll do anything.”

“Okay, I want twenty five percent of the kissing booth's income.” You can call Sicheng opportunistic, and maybe he'll agree with you. He'd been running low on finances lately and he knew that Taeyong would be earning a lot from this kissing booth, especially with _that_ face. He's pretty sure that even with just twenty five percent, he'd end up rich by the end of the week. 

“Deal.” Taeyong agreed without hesitation. 

When Sicheng arrived at the kissing booth near the university's field, a lot of people were queuing up for a chance to kiss _the_ Lee Taeyong from Veterinary Medicine department, as expected. 

“Thank god, you're here.” The older said and turned to the crowd of students waiting in line, "I'm sorry, everyone, but I have an emergency to attend to, Sicheng here will be replacing me."

The crowd exploaded in groans and complaints, already dispersing quicker than evaporating water. 

“Wow, thanks a lot, everyone!” Sicheng rolled his eyes at the crowd. "It's your loss, you tasteless fucks!"

Taeyong chuckled and pat his back. “Hey, don't get too fired up, they might not come back with that kind of service.”

“Trust me when I say this, Taeyong. They'd come crawling back the moment you step back in this kissing booth.”

Taeyong just chuckled and grabbed his things. "Thanks again, Sichengie. Doyoung said that Jeno is drunk again because Jaemin and him had a big fight, so I gotta go help him take care of the brat." 

“I don't care, Taeyong. I know none of those names.”

“Damn, I just wanted to explain why I needed to go. Why are you so grumpy? You really need to get laid.” Taeyong said and the younger just glared at him. 

Taeyong held up his hands in surrender. “Johnny's gonna be here in a few hours to replace you, bye, Grumpy.”

Sicheng sat on his stool for what felt like hours, he had his elbows propped on the counter top and his head resting on his palms. As expected, not one soul came to the booth. He could've sworn he saw a tumbleweed pass by. He felt like his skin was forming wrinkles and his hair was greying, but when he looked down at his phone for the time, it had only been five minutes since Taeyong left. He groaned too loudly that the lady on the next booth selling milk shakes, looked at him weirdly. 

He unlocked his phone and opened Netflix. He decided to binge watch World War 2 documentaries because why not? Fuck Taeyong, fuck the kissing booth, and fuck the corrupt government. He was going to get income from this anyway.

A few minutes in the documentary, as the narrator explained the Blitzkrieg, about how the Germans cornerned the British and other Allied forces in Dunkirk, Sicheng heard somebody clearing his throat. He looked up and standing there in front of him was his favorite stranger, Dimples, he cringed at the nickname that he gave him. 

“Hi, stranger.” He was beaming and the action made Sicheng all warm and fuzzy. 

“Oh, what are you doing here?” Sicheng locked his phone and put it down. 

“Well, I go to school here but if you want specifics, I was walking around with my friend, Mark, and then a certain someone caught my eye so I ditched him and he's over there talking to himself now. He probably thinks I'm still beside him.” He explained.

"You're a bad friend." Sicheng chuckled. 

“So, a kissing booth, huh?” Dimples took a step back and observed the sign on his booth. "We really need to stop meeting at booths."

Sicheng chuckled, it really was funny how all their interactions so far had involved booths. "Yeah."

“So...” He started nervously. “Can I have one?”

“One what?”

“Oh, I don't know, one burger with extra mustard, please. What else are you selling?” 

“Oh! You want a kiss!” Sicheng feigned innocence and that made the stranger roll his eyes. "I'm sorry we're out of Hershey's chocolate already."

“Dammit.” He scrunched up his face in frustration and it made Sicheng giggle. "What's a guy got to do to get a kiss and a name around here?"

“Just kidding. Close your eyes.” Sicheng instructed and the stranger did as he told, trying to suppress a smile which only made his dimples prominent. 

Sicheng leaned in over the counter and placed a quick kiss on his soft cheek. When he pulled away, the stranger opened his eyes and he saw the pink dusting his face. Sicheng was pretty sure that he was turning pink too.

Dimples opened his mouth and before he could say anything, Sicheng put a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, we have a strict ‘cheek kisses only’ rule." He pointed at a sign. The stranger looked at the direction he was pointing at and surely there _was_ a sign that said: “Strictly Cheek Kisses Only!”

Sicheng reminded himself to thank Taeyong later. 

“You must really enjoy kissing a lot of people here, huh?” 

“Not really. There's only one kiss that I could remember enjoying though.” Sicheng rubbed his chin, pretending to think about all the non-existent kisses that he gave off today. 

“Oh, really? What's her name?”

“His.” Sicheng corrected. 

“What's his name?” He asked again but with a grin this time. 

“I don't know.” Sicheng looked at him in the eyes. "What's your name?"

“Jung Jaehyun.” He bursted into a smile and Sicheng swore that flowers started to bloom, the ozone layer started to heal, and that icebergs in the north and south pole started to freeze again. "My name is Jung Jaehyun."

“Well, he told me that his name is Jung Jaehyun.” Sicheng has never been this bold in his entire life and maybe it was worth it because the stranger that he secretly had a crush on is now smiling at him like he discovered the secrets of the universe. 

“He's a lucky guy then.” Jaehyun's ears were red. "Unfortunately for you though, he already has a crush on somebody else."

Sicheng pouted. “Oh really? What's her name?”

“His.”

“What's his name?”

“I don't know. What's yours?” Jaehyun asked and Sicheng had to look down at his feet. His cheeks hurt from smiling, his heart was about to burst out his chest and he had to remind himself to breathe. 

“It's Dong Sicheng.” He finally said and he saw Jaehyun's face light up. 

“His name is Sicheng.”

“Then he's a really lucky guy.” Sicheng said. 

“Not really, I think this Jaehyun guy is luckier.” 

Sicheng didn't know what else to say so he didn't. He just looked at Jaehyun, trying to prevent a smile but ultimately failing. 

“Jung Jaehyun, what the fuck?!” A guy appears from somewhere and starts to scold Jaehyun. Probably Mark, he assumes. “I was talking for five whole minutes and you weren't even there!”

“Oh, Mark.”

“Don't you ‘Oh, Mark.’ me.” He pointed an accusatory finger at Jaehyun. "You left me to talk all by myself, looking like a crazy person, for like _five fucking minutes!_ I'm pretty sure Donghyuck saw me and that pretty much ruins my chances with him."

“Trust me, he's just as whipped for you as you are for him. No chances are ruined today.” Jaehyun rubbed comforting circles on Mark's back and the latter slapped his hand away. 

“You promised to come watch the battle of the bands with me, man.”

“And I will. Just go find us some seats and I'll be there in a jiffy.”

Mark just looked at him with narrowed eyes, not trusting him. 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and exhaled. "I'll bring waffles and milk shakes."

“Okay then, see you.” Mark ran off at the speed of light.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and turned back to Sicheng who was watching the whole situation, amused. "So I have to go now, how much was it again? Five dollars? Damn that's expensive."

“Taeyong's a capitalist. It's okay, keep it." Sicheng said as Jaehyun fished his pockets for money. 

“It's a booth, I have to pay.”

“And I'm saying you don't have to. You can keep the kiss.”

“Well, if people can't pay for something, they usually have to return it. Can I return the kiss?” Jaehyun asked with raised brows.

Sicheng giggled. “Smooth, but no. Not today.”

“Some other time then?” 

“Yeah sure.”

“Tomorrow perhaps?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Sicheng asked, eyes narrowing. 

“What if I was?” 

“Then the answer's yes.” He answered with a smile and Jaehyun mirrored his action. 

They exchanged numbers and promised to see each other tomorrow by the ferris wheel on the other side of the field. 

“See you tomorrow, *Sicheng*. Don't be a stranger.”

“I won't.” Sicheng laughed and gave him a wave goodbye. He's happy that he finally has a name for the beautiful stranger that he met in a telephone booth on a cold rainy night, and it's Jung Jaehyun. 

—

When Sicheng agreed to ride the ferris wheel with Jaehyun, he forgot one crucial information about himself. He was acrophobic. He wasn't really fond of heights. So when the ferris wheel started to move, he practically froze up beside Jaehyun. 

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yes of course, why wouldn't I be?” Sicheng said while grabbing a handle bar. 

“Don't tell me you're afraid of heights.” Jaehyun asked very carefully. 

“Maybe, a little bit.” The wind blew hard and rocked their car. It made his blood run cold and he felt his stomach turn. "Okay! I am, I am, I am. A lot I'm scared a lot of heights very much!" He was too terrified to form correct sentences. 

“Why didn't you tell me?!” Jaehyun held out his hand for Sicheng. "Here, grab my hand if it will make you feel any better."

He did take his hand and Jaehyun intertwined their fingers. It immediately made him feel a lot better. Holding Jaehyun's hand was comfortable, even if it was for the first time. 

“Please, talk.”

“What?”

“Talk. Just talk to me. About anything.” Sicheng said breathlessly.

Without a hesitation, Jaehyun talked. “I used to live in America, you know? For four years. My name there was Jeffrey."

“So that's why you said that it would be cooler if people called baby kangaroos as jeffreys!” Sicheng said, looking at Jaehyun with furrowed brows. "You're such a narcissist!"

Jaehyun laughed at that. “Hey, be honest, jeffreys would've been a lot cooler instead of joeys.”

“Whatever.” Sicheng rolled his eyes but he was smiling, his nerves already calming down. 

“I used to have a Pokemon card collection.” Jaehyun said randomly and Sicheng appreciated his effort to calm him down. 

“Really? Me too!” They laughed together. "My favorite starter Pokemon was Torchic.

“Mine was Mudkip.” Jaehyun rubbed comforting circles on the back of his hand. "Who's your favorite eeveelution?"

“I really like Vaporeon and Glaceon so it's between th-” Sicheng made a mistake of looking out their car. They were at the top of the ferris wheel and their university looked so far below them. His skin was tingling and he felt electricity running through his spine. He closed his eyes shut and tried to control his breathing but he was starting to hyperventilate.

“Hey, hey, I'm here. You're not alone.” Jaehyun tried to comfort him but Sicheng was too far into his fears. 

Sicheng was closing his eyes and holding onto Jaehyun's hand for dear life. The wind was blowing through his hair and clothes, and it definitely wasn't helping. His body was going and numb and it felt like he was buzzing all over. It was getting hard to breathe. 

He felt Jaehyun cup his face with his other hand and suddenly a kiss was placed on his cheek. It was enough to make him hold his breathe and snap him out of his fear. He only focused on the burn, a solitary spot on his face that burnt like ember. The warmth spread throughout his body and burned the numbness away. 

“Sicheng, look at me.” Jaehyun said and he does as he's told. He looked at Jaehyun in the eyes. Jaehyun grabbed the younger's other hand. "Only me."

“I have three best friends, you've already met one of them, Mark. He's great because he always had my back, there was this one time when I peed my pants in middle school and he was so quick to pour his juice on my lap so that it would look like that he just accidentally spilled his juice on me. He's a true friend. The other one is Jungwoo, he's really funny and he never failed to cheer me up when I'm upset. I remember when I failed football tryouts in highschool, I was so upset but Jungwoo only had to look at me in the eyes and I immediately bursted in laughter. He's _that_ funny. The last one is Doyoung. We like to always tease him and sometimes I feel bad but he says it's okay. I really love that he's strong and he puts up with our shit, but we don't fail to show him love either.”

Sicheng was looking at Jaehyun's eyes the whole time, and it was like he was seeing the stories through his eyes. He felt Jaehyun's emotions through his hands, he was holding both of them and he felt like his fondness for his friends flowed through to him. It felt warm. 

By the time Jaehyun ended his monologue, they were back on the bottom of the ferris wheel and the operator opened the door for them. Jaehyun helped Sicheng down from the car and he felt like he could breathe normally again. 

“I'm sorry for that. I kinda forgot that I had acrophobia.”

“Silly.” Jaehyun ruffled his hair. “It's okay, I'll always be there for you when you need me to.”

That made heat spread through Sicheng's face. He had just met him a few months ago and he only learned his name yesterday and he's already so whipped. 

“Do you wanna go to a photo booth? Jungwoo's operating one of them here.”

Sicheng agreed and they found themselves in front of a small black photo booth near the university's main building. 

“Hey, Jungwoo. This is Sicheng.” Jaehyun introduced him to a handsome boy with a friendly smile. 

“Oh, so this is Snaggletooth? Nice to meet you!" Jungwoo said. 

“Snaggletooth?” He shook Jungwoo's hand but he was confused. 

Jaehyun lead him inside the photo booth. “Don't mind him, he was dropped as a baby.”

Sicheng settled on the wooden bench that was placed in front of a camera. There was a screen where they could see how they looked. "Oh, come on, what does Snaggletooth mean?"

“Okay, fine. So I didn't know your name for a long while, remember?” Jaehyun explained and he nodded. “Well, all that time I called you Snaggletooth because I found your snaggletooth cute.”

Sicheng laughed out loud. "What's so funny?!" Jaehyun asked. 

“It's just funny because I called you Dimples in my head back then.” He said and Jaehyun chuckled. 

"Okay, tell me if you're ready!" Jungwoo yelled from outside. 

"We are!"

They smiled for the camera and posed three times. When they left the photo booth, Jungwoo handed them two copies of each photo. The first photo showed them simply smiling at the camera. The second was them being silly, Sicheng had his eyes crossed and holding out a peace sign, while Jaehyun had his hands on his own cheeks and he was making a horrified face, making him look like The Scream. The last one, Jaehyun had his arm around Sicheng's shoulder and that hand was cupping his cheeks. At the time of taking the photo, Sicheng didn't see anything because he closed his eyes. But seeing the photo now, Jaehyun was facing him with a slight pout on his lips, looking like he was about to kiss his cheek. This was Sicheng's favorite. 

They spent the rest of the night roaming around the university, trying out different kinds of food from different food stalls and stands. By the end of the night, they felt like they were going to burst from all the food that they consumed.

They were sitting on the ledge of the huge fountain near the entrance of their university. Sicheng was happy, for the first time in a long while. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Jaehyun asked. 

“Sure.”

Jaehyun didn't ask right away and Sicheng can feel his nervousness. “Can I pay for my debt?”

Sicheng smiled softly. “You already have in the ferris wheel.”

“Okay, but that didn't count.”

“Then fine. You can.”

Jaehyun gulped. “But is it okay if I pay for more than what I got?”

“What does that mean?” Sicheng laughed nervously. 

Jaehyun scratched the back of his neck, his ears were going red. “Can I kiss you on the lips?”

“Oh.” Sicheng felt stupid. Jaehyun was looking directly at him, like he was trying to learn his soul. “Yes.” He said quietly and nodded. 

They stared at each other. For five seconds, Sicheng counted. Then Jaehyun slowly leaned forward, like he was careful not to scare Sicheng away. He slotted their lips and they fit perfectly together. It was sweet and chaste and lasted for a few short seconds but it was filled with unspoken feelings.

Sicheng never expected that the beautiful stranger that he met in a telephone booth on a cold rainy night could taste so much like caramel apples and happiness. 

—

“Who has the rings?” Doyoung, the minister of their wedding, asked. 

“I have them.” Kun raised his hand and gave the rings to Sicheng and Jaehyun. 

“You may now say your vows.” Doyoung said. 

It was their three year anniversary as a couple, they are seniors now, and their friends decided that it'd be great to celebrate by marrying them through a marriage booth during their last university week. Sicheng found it weird because the two of them never made their last two anniversaries into something big enough for all of their friends to celebrate, third year anniversaries aren't that special anyway; but here they are, fake marrying each other with fake rings that were probably made of tin. 

Jaehyun urged him to go first, so he did. "Jung Jaehyun, I honestly don't know what to say but you're probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. Wow, that was so original." He laughed at himself and everybody else chuckled. 

Sicheng continued. “You came into my life in a telephone booth during a huge storm. I was having such a shitty day then, and do you remember what you told me then?”

Jaehyun only tilted his head in confusion. It was adorable and Sicheng snorted. "You told me that your grandma said that rain brings us good things. I kid you not when I tell you that I believed you then, even if you were a stranger. At the end of that day, I didn't receive any good things and it was still pretty much a shitty day, but I realized this only now: That the rain brought you to me." Sicheng took Jaehyun's hand. " _You_ were the good thing that the rain brought me back then."

He slipped the fake ring in Jaehyun's ring finger and their friends cheered. Sicheng rolled his eyes at them, they were getting too into the wedding act.

“Dong Sicheng,” Jaehyun started, taking Sicheng's hands in his. "When I saw you in that telephone booth that night, I immediately thought that you were going to be someone important to me. I didn't know how important yet but I just knew that you were going to be, I didn't expect that you will be the most important person to me now. So you could imagine how disappointed I was when you didn't give me your name in that telephone booth."

“Who, in their right mind, would give out their name to a stranger in a telephone booth, though?” Donghyuck, Mark's boyfriend now, asked and Mark was quick to cover his mouth. 

“My point exactly!” Sicheng responded and everybody laughed. 

“Anyways, our love story revolved around many different kinds of booths. We met in a telephone booth, we met again at the snack booth at the movie theater and I didn't get your name then too, you first kissed me in Taeyong's kissing booth, we had our first date on a ferris wheel, which had a ticket booth. It's a bit of a reach, I know.”

Sicheng chuckled because it _was_ a bit of a reach. “We shared our first photo together in Jungwoo's photo booth. Which, to this day, is still my favorite photo of us.”

Seconds pass and Jaehyun was looking down at Sicheng's hands, the older's hands was shaking and for a moment, he thought he was about to cry. Jaehyun took a deep breathe and exhaled. "We've only been together for three years and we are still young, but I know that my three years with you had been the best years of my life and I want more and more years with you. You make me happy and I know that you're happy with me too; and I want to be happy with you for the rest of my life. So now, I want to continue our tradition of telling our love story through booths and propose to you in this marriage booth."

Jaehyun knelt down onto one knee, still holding one of Sicheng's hand, and grabbed a different ring from his pocket. The ring was silver and had a small gem on it, it was beautiful. “Dong Sicheng, would you do me the honor and make me the happiest man on Earth, and marry me for real? We don't have to rush things, we don't have to get married right away. I just want to make sure that you're willing to be mine forever, just like I am sure that I'm willing to be yours. I will make sure that you will be happy in everyday that we are together and you will never regret saying yes. That is if you do say yes.”

Sicheng's cheeks were wet with tears. His chest was hurting, but the good kind of hurt, because he was so happy. Happy that everything that he wanted was unfolding right before his eyes. He _did_ want to marry Jaehyun and he never tried to ask the other because he was scared that he doesn't want to get married. But here he is now, kneeling in one knee in front of him, asking for his hand in marriage. "Yes. Always. If it's you, it's always yes."

Their friends exploded into cheers and Sicheng only felt the camera flashes now. Each of them had their phones out, either taking a picture or recording it all. Jungwoo and Jaemin are holding their cameras, professionally taking shots of the two of them. It clicked in his head, all of this was planned. Jaehyun planned their anniversary and his proposal. 

Jaehyun stood up straight and carefully slipped the ring on Sicheng's ring finger. 

“You may now kiss your fiancé.” Doyoung announced. 

Sicheng leaned forward and kissed his fiancé for the first time. It was soft, warm, and comfortable. Like it was meant to be, and maybe it was. Maybe they were. He can't wait to kiss his husband for the first time. 

“Remind me to buy you a ring too.” Sicheng said when they pulled apart. They chuckled. 

“You don't have to.” Jaehyun shook his head. “You're all that I need.”

“I know, but I'll still buy you a ring.” 

“You're unbelievable.” Jaehyun chuckled and rested his forehead on Sicheng's. "I love you."

“And I love you.”

Dong Sicheng had had a bad day on the day he met Jung Jaehyun but he wouldn't have changed anything. Thinking back to it now, he was glad that he procrastinated his essay, he was glad that he failed that surprise quiz, he was glad that he forgot his essay, and most of all he was glad that it rained; because maybe he never would've met the love of his life if none of those happened. 

So Dong Sicheng thanked the rain on that day, he thanked the rain for bringing him good things, for bringing him Jung Jaehyun. 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I hope you loved it! ❤
> 
> Picking a title was hard tbh. I almost titled this "dimples and snaggletooth" but eh. Also "good things" but i felt like the telephone booth was very relevant so i had to. 
> 
> Also if you cringed about jaehyun being called dimples. Don't worry. I did too. I didn't like calling him dimples idk why😂
> 
> JaeWin best boys! Keep streaming Punch and support Wayv's comeback!
> 
> And if you're also a Once, keep streaming More&More!!! I hope you caught my little more and more moment in this fic lol. 
> 
> What was your favortie part? 
> 
> yell at me on twt: @nomindotae :)


End file.
